New Gravity Falls
by watsonj171
Summary: This is how the story of Gravity Falls continues, 4 years later. I am a "fly on the wall" so to speak, the story come straight from mine and Dipper's experiences, and I try not to include myself in anything, usually the only people that know I'm there are Dipper and Mabel. IF I include myself in here, it's because someone realized I was there, and I go to Dipper's POV from there.
1. Episode 1

It has been been 4 years since Ford used the memory eraser on his twin brother, Stan, to get rid of Bill Cipher, a triangular dream demon, once and for all. The young twin, power duo, Dipper and Mabel Pines, had went home from Gravity Falls, where their Gruncles Stan and Ford, lived.

"Mabel, I'm so excited to go see Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford again. Aren't you?"

Dipper and Mabel were driving from there home town of Piedmont California, to the town where they spent their summer as 12 year olds. The little known place, full of weird things, called Gravity Falls.

"Yup, and I cant wait to see Candy and Grenda either," replied Mabel.

As they pulled up to the Mystery Shack, they saw a lot of tourists. "Well, I guess we still have customers," Dipper chuckled, "and lots of them."

After Dipper parked their truck, they went inside, where they saw Wendy, at the cash register, and Soose, picking up fallen merchandise. "Dipper!" Wendy exclaimed when she saw the twins. She rushed over to Dipper and Mabel, and drew them into a tight hug. "Man am I glad you 2 are back. It's been non stop busy around here since, well, since Bill."

Soose heard Wendy talking to Dipper and Mabel, and also rushed over to greet the twins back. "Dudes, I have great news! Melody and I are married now."

"Oh my God, thats great!" the twins congratulated simultaneously.

Gruncle Ford walked into the gift shop, and he saw the two twins. He went over to them, and helped them carry their stuff up to their rooms. This time they had separate rooms, now that they were 16, and not 12. When he was in Dipper's room, he said to Dipper, "Stan is acting a little, weird. When I ask him if he wants to talk, he says he doesn't want to talk to anyone but you about it." He was talking quietly when he said that. But as soon as he was about to say something else, he heard Stan, in the hallway, "Welcome back to the shack Dipper. You know your way around here."

After he walked out, Stan walked in. "Dipper, we need to talk," he said nervously as he shut the door behind him. "Have you ever seen, this thing... in your dreams? It's a triangle, like, thing, with a, bow tie, and a black hat."

At this question, Dipper pulled out his pencil, and got a sketch book out of a bag of his. When he quickly drew the only thing it could be, Bill. "Like this, but yellow?"

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Stan almost yelled, if he hadn't caught himself getting loud. "EERT ENIP ELLOH!" Stan couldn't help himself from saying this.

Dipper handed his Gruncle a piece of paper and his pencil, and asked him to write what he said, realizing that it sounded familiar. When he read it forwards, it read, _'Hello pine tree'_. There was only one person that ever called him Pine Tree, **AND** spoke backwards. "Bill," he muttered. He then grabbed a piece of paper with something that Stan didnt understand written on it. He grabbed nine candles, put them in a circle, lit them, and said to his Gruncle, "Do you trust me?""

"Something tells me I should trust no one," he started, "but yes, I do."

Dipper nodded, placed his hand on Stan's forehead, "Videntis omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeus corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium."

At this Stan fell to his knees, which Dipper had to follow with his hand. "SIHT OD TNAC UOY!" Stan's eyes glowed blue, as he arched his back.

When Stan's eyes went back to normal, Dipper exclaimed, "SEMIRC SIH ROF YAP NAC EH OS MORF NAMUH A ONTI LLIB NRUT LTOLAXA EHT EKOVNI I!"

At this Dipper's eyes glowed blue, and his hand was engulfed in a blue flame. He moved his hand around the circle of candles, until he felt something in mid air. Upon contact, this thing glowed blue, and showed bill, as his triangle self, turn into a human like figure. "Pine tree! What have you done?" Bill's voice was audible for anyone around, he was also visible. He was no longer the triangular dream demon that he was. He was now human, living, breathing, and susceptible to pain, tiredness, and anything else that humans are.


	2. Episode 2

"Do you even know what you've done kid?" Bill was angrily yelling at Dipper. ' _Pine Tree has given me a physical form. Ha, he must not know that doing so has made me 100X more powerful_ ' Bill thought to himself. Bill tried to make himself larger than the mystery shack itself, but he was unable to. Bill had an extremely puzzled look on his face. He wanted to know why he couldn't change his size, and also what he actually could do. He tried to use telekinesis, and lift a lamp a luttle bit off of the nightstand, with no success.

"Bill, you are powerless," Dipper started, "it"s time, that you pay for your crimes, before we tried to erase you from Stan's mind." _'Did the AXALOTL take his powers as well?'_ Dipper also was a little confused, but he would not let thay show in front of Bill.

"Well Pine Tree, you must've meseed up when you cast me out of tgat thick skull of Stan's," Bill tried to seem confident, not realizing that Dipper had grown a lot more clever, and coupd see right through his false confidence.

"Bill, if I were you, I would leave, before Stan here puts you to work," Dipper half joking when he said this. He was really trying to tell Bill he had 10 seconds before Dipper Cast him into an eternal abiss, where he would have no way to do anything, in any dimension, if he didnt leave.

"Haha, and I'll make you start with cleaning the bathroom," Stan chuckled.

Bill had secretly followed around Dipper 4 years ago, enough to know he didn't want to even go near the bathroom in the gift shop. Stan tried making Dipper clean it once, instead he had to buy a new suit, from where tge vomit wouldn't come out of his old one. "Fine, I'll leave, but I **will,** return." Bill snapped his fingers to float. He then realized, he was still firmly on the ground. He was shocked at this, and then angry. He finally realized he was powerless, and walked out of the room. When he got to the gift shop and was about to waljnout the door, some one jumped in his way.

"Hey Mr. Hotty McHotkins. How are you?" It was Mabel, she was still some what boy-obsessed. "You cant leave this place like that, you might get sunburn." She gestured towards Bill's upper body. He then realized, he wasnt wearing a shirt. "Come on, I'll show you what you should get, to show off those strong arms." Mabel grabbed his arm before he had even processed anything that she had said after he realized he didnt have a shirt.

"Why are you being so nice to me Shooting Star?" Bill questioned Mabel, as she grabbed a yellow shirt thathad a brick pattern, and a single eye in the middle. It was a Bill Cipher shirt. 'She must not even recognize me yet. Wait, what do I look like?'

"Because silly, you're cute, and it's how I was raised to be. Nice to everyone," she winked at Bill, still not knowing who he was.

Bill turned a little pink under the eyes, because he remembered that he was rude and mean to her every time he talked to her. "Do you have a mirror?" He was really curious as to know what he looked like. 'Why does she keep calling me _cute_? She doesn't call just anybody cute.' When she led him to the mirror, beside the changing room, he thanked her, and she went to the cash register, and watched him from there.

Bill was astonished by how he looked. He was 6' tall, had a six pack, and was a toned body. His hair was a two tone color, black on bottom, and yellow looking blonde, on top. His hair was short where it was black, and the blone was more grown out, and brushed towards the right. his eyes were a bright yellow, which he was surprised that Mabel never noticed.

He put on the shirt that Mabel had picked out for him, and looked at it. 'If Mabel doesn't recognize me now, she never will.' He almost laughed at the thought.

When Bill walked up to the cahs register to pay for the shirt, he stopped right before he got there. 'Wait, do I even have money? I don't understand how I would.' He instinctivly checked his back pocket for a wallet. And to his amazement, he found one. It wasn't empty either, it was full of money.

Wendy and Mabel were whispering about something. They would stop, look at Bill, then whisper again. "Oh, are you ready to pay?" Mabel asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that," Wendy hesitated, "you remind us of someone that made this place famous."

Bill put a 50 dollar bill on the counter, "I kind of am. Keep the change." Eith this he hurriedly walked out. He went into the woods, and went to where he was when he went in Stan's mind. He saw his old self, on the ground. It was stone, amd had weeds growing all around it. 'So this is where it ended? This is where my destiny changed forever.' He thought to himself. All of a sudden, he heard a twig get stepped on. "Who's there?"


End file.
